Raison d'etre
by SuzakuSama
Summary: To start anew doesn't necessarily mean to wipe the slate completely. Will be spoilers. UPDATED. Now housing Fang/Lightning drabbles.
1. Raison d'etre

Author's Notes: Drabble (ish) for a monthly prompt: "New Beginnings". Title is French for "reason for being".

* * *

_Raison d'etre_

She wasn't the same. Not anymore. Not after the whole l'cie situation. She sighed, as if thinking about the whole journey was physically taxing on her body. In a way, it was because it changed her. _She_ changed her.

At first, she didn't know. She never had time for such trivialties. It had no place among the Guardian Corps. But somehow, somehow she had done the impossible. From the first time at Palumpolum, she intrigued her. Then, she was astonished as she broke her barriers, her wall down, brick by brick. She was a Pulsian- no, a _Gran_ Pulsian. The corner of her lip twitched a little. Had she been here, she also would've corrected her. She didn't need to.

It had hurt, as her hand held Snow's, not hers. At that moment, she knew she had changed. No, she wasn't Lightning anymore. Not quite. After all these years, Claire was emerging out of the shell. Lightning's shell. She helped her, the one who tore it down, cracked the cocoon, unleashing the emotional torrent.

No, she wasn't crying. She wanted to though, but she had a job to do. Something to repay her back. It was a new day, a new beginning, right here in her home village. Now it was hers as well. Picking up her gunblade, and holstering the weapon, she got ready to leave. But not before fixing a picture frame on the way out. The same picture frame which had her and Vanille standing together for a picture. The only tangible comfort she had left; with every ending comes a new beginning.


	2. Horseplay

**Author's Notes**: Dialogue-only drabble for fang_lightning. The theme was "disguises".

* * *

"_Horseplay_"

"Fang."

"What is it?"

"I'm not doing this."

"Oh c'mon! Everybody else is doing it."

"I'm not 'everybody'."

"Of course, you're Lightning, the soldier with a stick up her arse—"

"Shut it, Fang. I mean it."

"—and thinks she's too cool to have any fun, because it's _beneath_ her. Isn't that right, Sunshine?"

"I already said no. Or do you not understand a simple rejection when it hits you in the face?"

"I don't see the problem. Ya already have the hair for it, fast, and you're bird-like. That was a compliment by the way."

"Fang."

"What?"

"No."


	3. Friends

**Notes**: Written for birthday prompt "Friends" over at fang_lightning at Livejournal.  
**Summary**: In which Light tries to relinquish the position of team leader for the day. Ensemble fic.

* * *

_Friends_

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

A head turned towards the one in the middle that was adamantly focused on the scene in front of them.

"It was my idea. She had to butt in," a nod towards the scene from the woman in the middle.

"Everybody should have a chance to lead, but we haven't much experience with these type of monsters..." a boyish voice noted as his eyes took in what was in front. Ouch, that blow to the ribs looked absolutely painful.

"They are Pul- Gran Pulsian, the both of them probably older than us combined, and Snow's too thick-headed to die. They'll be fine." She crossed her arms as if to reaffirm her statement.

"If they keep getting hit like that, they'll have no brain cells left," a chirp from deep inside his head of hair agreed.

She frowned. _Way to have faith, you two._

But honestly, just what was Fang playing at? She only gave the position of Team Leader for the Day because Fang wouldn't shut up about how she had knowledge of what monsters lived here, how to get to Oerba-and the last reason really irritated her-how Lightning Farron the Sargeant couldn't give up command because she was too anal for her own good.

_"You should give me a chance, leader."_

Those were her exact words, and then she jumped straight into battle with a King Behemoth, along with Snow and Vanille.

"Hang on!" Vanille shouted as she threw a healing spell at Snow, who looked better and better, as he charged up for a combo attack. Two commandos and a medic seemed too risky.

She shifted her weight.

_Chain your attacks, Fang. What are you doing?_

Fang was focusing only on physical attacks of course, attempting to launch the thing high up in the air. It was definitely not working, and Fang finally served some Ruin.

"Woah," Snow yelled out, as he just dodged that spell from Fang, and ceased his attack, moving to another side.

_Disorganized, vulnerable to friendly fire. C'mon Fang, you can do better._

Unfortunately, she couldn't say anything since that was part of the deal too.

"So Light, how long before we step in?" Hope asked.

"We don't. Not until Fang gives us the signal."

_"And you're not allowed to help unless I say so, soldier."_

_"Why?" She was about to say something else, but was interrupted-_

_"I can lead, Light."_

_"... show me."_

And the Behemoth suddenly pulled out an axe...from its back. Great. At least Fang didn't look fazed.

"Uhh..." Sazh trailed off.

Yeah, exactly what Light was thinking. How was Fang going to deal with that? Snow then glowed yellow, the back of his coat changing, as he dug his boots into the ground and taunted the monster. It took the bait, as Snow quickly shifted into his defensive stance, preparing to endure the oncoming blows. She saw Vanille change into a blue glow, and they finally began synchronizing their attacks.

"Now!" She heard her yell, and Snow changed back in commando mode, as Fang launched the beast up.

It was over in a matter of minutes.

"Well, how was I doin', leader?"

_Flaky at first._

"It wasn't horrible."

The lancer grinned, and whipped her hand to pat her on the back.

"That's Light-speak for 'great', and don't try to tell me otherwise."

She shrugged off the pat.

"...Right."


End file.
